My Pupil Spyke
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Takes place after season one. Pietro is no longer part of the Brotherhood or under Magneto's thumb. Having nowhere to go, he stays with a mutant family who kindly take him in. Shortly, he meets a mutant boy who's related to an X-Man and becomes his mentor
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Wolverine And The X-Men story. I saw season one and really liked it. It's too bad they cancelled it. I was looking forward to seeing season two. I hope they renew the series.

Enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

Pietro sat in a diner drinking coffee. After his twin sister Wanda banished their father, Magneto, from Genosha and Blink ported him and his father to New York City, Magneto just left. They stayed at a motel for one night and the next morning he was gone.

Of course Pietro was upset by that. His father had left him. Again. Wanda said he was welcome to Genosha and Pietro stayed by his father's side only to once again get left behind.

Pietro stuffed his hand in the pocket of his jeans. He pulled out some money and put in on the counter. He walked out of the diner. It was a little chilly out so he zippered up his jacket and stuffed his hands in the pockets.

He didn't know what to do now. Since the Brotherhood disbanded, Avalanche, Blob, Domino, and Toad all went there separate ways. Pietro didn't know where any of them where. He thought of going to Genosha. Wanda did say he was welcome there. But he didn't think he'd feel comfortable living in the country his father once ruled.

Plus, he didn't want to live with his sister Lorna.

It wasn't that he hated his little sister. He didn't hate her. He loved both his sisters. Wanda was his twin and they would do everything together. Always with each other. Inseparable. Well, they used to be together until Magneto had Wanda stay by his side and made Pietro do the dirty work with the Brotherhood.

But Lorna. Growing up, she way always a baby and a daddy's girl. Pietro was always jealous of her because Magneto gave her more attention then he gave him.

Pietro walked the streets of New York thinking.

'What the hell am I going to do now?' he thought.

"HELP!"

A sixteen year old boy was being mugged buy some big dude. Pietro kept walking.

'Not my problem.'

"HEY YOU!"

Pietro saw a group of people. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes who looked to be twenty-four like Pietro. A women with blonde hair and blue eyes who looked to be twenty-three. A man with red hair, blue eyes, and red feathered angel-like wings. He looked to be at least twenty-one. A twenty year old woman with brown hair and blue eyes. A nineteen year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes. The last was an eighteen year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

The mugger's eyes went wide.

"The Guthries!"

'The Guthries?' thought Pietro. 'Who are they?'

The mugger let go of the boy and ran away.

"And you'll keep running if you know what's good for you!" yelled the older blond.

"Are you okay?" the brunette woman asked the teen bot who was being mugged.

"I am now," he said. "Thanks to you."

"You better get going," said the man with wings.

The boy ran home.

Pietro stepped forward and spoke.

"Excuse me."

"Can we help you?" asked the younger blond.

"I just want to know. Who are you people?"

They introduced themselves from oldest to youngest.

"Cannonball!"

"Husk!"

"Icarus!"

"Aero!"

"Jeb!"

"Amazon!"

"And together we make the Guthries!" announced Husk, proudly.

Pietro blinked.

". . Okay. Great. I'm Quicksilver."

"Quicksilver? As in Quicksilver the leader of the Brotherhood?"

Before Pietro could answer, Husk remove one layer of skin and was now stone. She went to attack Pietro, but he was too fast and moved out of the way.

"Too slow," said Pietro, smirking.

Husk changed into metal and was going to try and punch Pietro silly when Cannonball shouted,

"Paige, that's enough!"

"But Sam, he's evil!"

"I'm not evil," said Pietro. "I'll admit I can be a selfish jerk, but I'm not evil. And I'm not part of the Brotherhood anymore."

"Sorry about her," said Cannonball. "I'm Samuel Guthrie. Sam for short. The girl who tried to hit you was my little sister Paige."

"I'm Joshua Guthrie," said Icarus, the man with wings.

"My name is Melody Guthrie," said Aero, the brunette.

"I'm Jebediah Guthrie, but I go by Jeb," said the nineteen year old.

"And I'm Elizabeth Guthrie," said Amazon.

"Pietro Maximoff," said Pietro. "And since you all have the same last name, you all must be siblings."

"That's right," said Melody.

"And you're some kind of super hero team?"

"Yep," said Jeb.

"Okay. Nice meeting you. Now I'm going to leave."

"Where are you going?" asked Elizabeth.

"Don't know. Since the Brotherhood is history, I have no where to live. Maybe I'll stay at a soup kitchen for the night.

"Have a nice time," said Paige.

"Wait," said Sam. "You can stay at our house."

"What? Sam, are you crazy!"

"Relax, Paige. Please stay, Pietro. I insist."

Pietro stared at Sam. He didn't want to stay with them. He thought they were kind weird and he didn't plan on staying with super heros.

If he had, he'd've gone to the X-Men.

But he did need a place to stay. For the night anyway.

"Alright," said Pietro.

"Great," said Sam.

* * *

Samuel "Sam" Guthrie was in the cartoon X-Men Evolution. He's also from the comics. Cannonball possesses the ability to bodily generate thermo-chemical energy and release it from his skin. This energy is used as thrust to cause his body to be propelled through the air, like his namesake, at great heights and speeds with considerable maneuverability. He can control his speed and direction through sheer act of will. At first he could only release this energy from his feet, but now he can fire it from almost any part of his body, to a wide variety of affects.

Paige Guthrie is from the comics. She can shed skin into a different composition, shape or size beneath.

Joshua Guthrie is also from the comics. Icarus could fly by means of his natural wings. Fully feathered like a birds, the wings flexible skeletal structure enabled him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Icarus flew by flapping his wings, as a bird.

Melody Guthrie is a Marvel Comics character. Flight is her power. She produced an aura which grants her the ability to float and ride airwaves.

Jebediah "Jeb" Guthrie is from the comics. He has no codename like the rest of his siblings. He can project focused electrical fire as beams from his eyes.

Elizabeth Guthrie has no powers in the Earth-616 comics. In the Earth-295 comics, she is capable of manipulating her growth hormones by will. She can alter her size immediately.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived to a house that was bigger then average houses, but smaller then a mansion.

"Here we are," said Sam. "Home sweet home."

They went inside. Pietro looked around.

"Not bad."

"It's way better then a soup kitchen," said Paige, smugly.

'I just know she and I won't get along,' thought Pietro.

"I'll show you to your room," said Joshua.

"Thanks," said Pietro.

He followed Joshua up the stares.

"So, just you six live here?"

"No," said Joshua. "Others live here too. It used to be just us, but with the M.R.D. running around, capturing any and every mutant they see, we decided to open our home to any and every mutant who needs a place to stay."

'Sounds just like Xavier's place,' thought Pietro.

"Joshua, who be this bloke?"

A man with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes came out of one of the rooms. He spoke with an Irish accent.

"He's new here, Sean. Pietro, this is Sean Cassidy. Sean, this is Pietro Maximoff."

"Ah, I've hear of you," said Sean. "You're the leader of the Brotherhood."

"I used to be," said Pietro. "But the Brotherhood disband."

"I heard a bit about the Brotherhood from Paige. Said you guys were no good thugs givin' the rest of us mutants a bad name. Said you were the worst one."

"How very kind of her," sneered Pietro, sarcastically.

"Sorry," said Joshua. "My sister is a nice person. She just doesn't know you well."

"Yeah," said Sean. "I'm sure if you because her friend, she'll be nice around you."

"I don't care if she's nice to me. I'm not staying long anyway."

"Hello, Pietro."

A girl with black hair had been standing behind Pietro. She looked to be seventeen like his sister Lorna.

Pietro turn to face her once he heard her speak. He noticed she was wearing a blindfold.

"Hey, kid, what's with the blindfold?"

She took it off. She had no eyes or even open eye sockets. There was indents of skin where her eyes would be.

'Holy!' thought Pietro. 'Never met a mutant with no eyes.'

"My name is Ruth. I have no eyes. I don't cry. I never have."

"Ruth came here four months ago," said Joshua. "Her brother was killed by an anti-mutant hate group."

"I'm sorry," said Pietro.

"It's okay," said Ruth. "At least we said goodbye to each other."

If she could cry, she'd do so right now.

"It's been very hard for her," said Sean.

'I'll bet,' thought Pietro.

"Come one, Pietro, let me take you to your room," said Joshua. "I'm sure you're tired."

"Later," said Sean, going back into his own room.

"Goodnight, Pietro," said Ruth.

"This is your room," said Joshua.

The room was a good size.

"It's nice," said Pietro. "So, those two live here too?"

"And others. You'll meet them in the morning. Goodnight."

Joshua left the room. Pietro laid on his bed.

'Wow,' thought Pietro. 'The Guthries, aside from Paige, are really nice. And poor Ruth really suffered from mutant haters. The heck, Pietro? Why would you care? No one in this house is important. You'll be out of here soon.'

* * *

Sean Cassidy AKA Banshee is from the comics. His power is Audiokinesis. He creates powerful sonic waves with his voice. A Sonic Scream. He also has the power of Flight.

Ruth Aldine AKA Blindfold is from the X-Men comics. She was born with no eyes and usually wears a blindfold. She powers are Telepathy: Able to read minds and dreams, Telepathic Immunity, Precognitive, Retrocognitive, and Clairvoyant.

Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Pietro yawned and stretched his arms as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning," said Melody.

"Morning," murmured Pietro.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" asked Jeb.

"I slept fine."

"Hungry?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'll just have coffee," said Pietro.

"Coming up."

A man with black hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears sat himself to the kitchen table. He looked to be about the same age as Pietro.

"So, this is the new guy, eh?"

"Who are you?" asked Pietro. "I thought elves only lives up in the North Pole to make toys or in trees baking cookies."

"Very funny. I'm Jean-Paul."

"Jean-Paul? So, the first part of you name is spelled J-E-A-N and is pronounced _John _instead of _Jean_, right?"

"You got it."

"French?"

"No. I'm Canadan."

A woman with long black hair and blue eyes sat next to the elf man. She also had pointed ears.

"Morning, sis," said Jean-Paul.

"Morning, bro."

"New guy, this is my twin sister Jeanne-Marie."

"How do you do." Pietro held out his hand. "I'm Pietro Maximoff."

He took her hand and kissed.

"My you're quite the gentleman," said Jeanne-Marie.

"He's just acting like one," said Paige. "But he's not."

She poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Be nice to our guest," said Sam.

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me," said Pietro.

Elizabeth gave Pietro his coffee.

"Sure you don't want anything else?"

"I'm fine."

"You're going to leave today, right?" asked Paige.

"Planing to," said Pietro.

"But you just got here yesterday," said Melody.

"The M.R.D. is everywhere," said Jeb.

"You should stay here a little longer," suggested Sam.

"No he shouldn't!" shouted Paige.

"Never saw Paige want someone to leave so badly before," said Jean-Paul.

Sean walked into the kitchen.

"Has anyone seen Evan?"

"I haven't seen him all morning," said Elizabeth.

"That kid keeps disappearing to who knows where," said Sean.

Pietro wasn't paying attention. He just kept drinking his coffee.

* * *

Jean-Paul Beaubier AKA Northstar is from the Marvel Comics. His powers are Superhuman Speed, Photokinesis, Concussive Blasts, Enhanced Durability, Heightened Reflexes, and Flight.

Jeanne-Marie Beaubier AKA Aurora also from the Marvel Comics. Her powers are Superhuman Speed, Photokinesis, Concussive Blasts, Calming Light, Heightened Reflexes, and Flight.

Northstar and Aurora are twins.

Please review before you go read something else.


	4. Chapter 4

"Me and Melody are going shopping," said Paige.

"Okay," said Sam. "Be careful."

'Thank God she's leaving the house!' thought Pietro.

"Paige isn't that bad," said Ruth.

"Don't read my mind, kid."

"Sorry."

"I can't find Evan anywhere," said Jeb.

"I'll go look for him," siad Sam.

"Mind if I can too?" asked Pietro.

"No. You can came along. But why?"

Pietro shrugged. "I feel like going out."

* * *

The Park

"He likes to come here to skateboard," said Sam.

"I heard from the others that this kid's always getting into trouble," said Pietro.

"Evan's a bit of a rebel. He'd rather play basketball or skateboard than study. Plus he thinks he doesn't need to train and learn control over his powers."

"What are his powers?"

"Bone Manipulation. He has the ability to project bonelike spikes from his skin."

Pietro shrugged. "Guess it's a good power."

'Mine will always be the best,' he thought.

"There he is," said Sam, pointing.

Pietro saw an African American kid with blond hair and brown eyes riding his skateboard. He looked to be around fifteen. He wore sneakers, brown shorts that went down to the knees, a gray-ish shirt with with no sleeves, and black, fingerless gloves.

"Evan!" called Sam. "I told you a thousand times not to just take off with out me and the others knowing! The M.R.D. could've gotten you and I'd never know!"

"Sorry, Sam," said Evan, scratching the back of his head.

Sam shook his head.

"Who's this guy?"

"The name's Pietro, kid. I'm more commonly known as Quicksilver. And yes, I was the leader of the Brotherhood. But I'd better not heard any trash talk or bullshit from you. I got enough of that from Husk. Understand?"

Evan nodded his head. "Yeah. Sure man. I got it."

Pietro turned and walked away.

'What's his problem?' thought Evan.

* * *

Evan Daniels is from the X-Men Evolution cartoon. He is Storm's nephew. His powers are Bone Manipulation. He can extend self-repairing exoskeleton, projectile spikes, later flaming spikes. He can use his bone spikes to climb up walls by growing bone spikes from his hands and feet.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Pietro was looking in the newspaper for a job. If he got a job, he could save up and buy an apartment to live in.

As he sat in an armchair in the living room, looking through the paper, Evan, riding his skateboard, rode by.

"Look out!" cried Evan.

He crashed and landed right on Pietro.

"Get off of me!" yelled Pietro.

Evan quickly got off.

"I thought Sam told you not to skateboard in the house!"

"He did. Don't tell him."

"If you leave right now, maybe I won't. Maybe."

Evan took his skateboard and left.

'Stupid kid,' thought Pietro.

"Hey, Pietro," said Jean-Paul, sitting on the couch.

"Hey."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Looking for a job so I can get money to get the hell outta here."

"Awwww. You're leaving us?"

"Never even wanted to set foot here."

"It's not that bad here."

"No? You don't have Paige bad mouthing you. Or the spike boy falling off his skateboard on you."

"Evan was skateboarding in the house again?"

"And he fell on top of me. Don't tell Sam."

"I won't. Okay, I can see why you don't like it here. But eventually Paige will warm up to you."

"I don't care. I'm leaving."

"I'll miss you when you leave."

Jean-Paul turned on the TV. The movie _Captain America _was on.

"Captain America rocks."

"Tch. No he isn't," muttered Pietro.

"Oh, that's right. No one's better then you," said Jean-Paul with a smile.

"No one is. I could beat any one."

"Could you beet me in a race?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe I am."

"Let's race right now."

"Around the Earth and back here?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Let's go!"

They both moved at super speed.

Pietro came first. Jean-Paul showed up ten seconds later. He was out of breath. Pietro was just fine.

"I win," said Pietro, smugly.

"Yeah," panted Jean-Paul. "G-good run."

"You're not that bad. But I'll always be better."

* * *

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Pietro stared at the wall in the hallway.

"What the hell?"

Spikes were coming out of the wall.

"Let me guess who did this."

"Evan doesn't have very good control over his powers," said Jeanne-Marie.

"How much does Sam pay to have the house fixed?"

"Don't know. I'm not sure if I even wanna know."

They went to get some breakfast.

"You're still here?" asked/sneered Paige.

"I don't like being here anymore then you like me here," said Pietro, glaring at her.

"Morning," yawned Evan, walking in the kitchen.

"Morning," said Joshua.

"What's for break-Achoo!"

"WHOA!"

"AAIIEE!" screamed Elizabeth.

Pietro was against the wall, his eyes wide, teeth and jaw clenched. He was in the funny position. The wall had spikes in it.

"Jeez, kid, next time kill me, why don't you!"

"Sorry," said Evan.

"You okay, Pietro?" asked Sam.

"Seeing as no spikes are in me, yes I am."

Pietro glared at Evan.

"You have poor control over your powers. You could've killed someone!"

"It was an accedent! I won't let it happen again."

"You better not."

"No fighting," said Sam. "Now, who wants pancakes?"

* * *

Pietro watched Evan skateboard in the backyard.

'All he does is skateboard,' thought Pietro.

Sam walked next to Pietro.

"Does he always blast spikes when he sneezes?" Pietro asked Sam.

"Not always. We tried to help him control his powers, but he's a slacker."

"He needs a good mentor. Someone to teach him. Someone who will make him learn."

"You up for the job?"

Pietro thought about it for a few seconds. He looked at Evan. Evan fell of his skateboard and when he hit the ground, some spikes when flying.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Evan was asleep in his bed. Pietro kicked open the door to his room and pulled the blanket off Evan.

"Wakie wakie eggs and bakie."

"Huh? Wha?" asked Evan, groggy.

"Get up," ordered Pietro. "Time for training.

"I don't train."

"You do now. Up."

"It's a Saturday." Evan looked at the clock. "And it's six A.M.! You're insane!"

He laid back down.

Pietro scowled. He grabbed Evan by the shirt and pulled him out of bed.

"Get up! You're training start now!"

* * *

After Evan got dressed and had some breakfast, he and Pietro were in the back yard.

"Yo, this is pointless, man," said Evan. "I already have perfect control over my powers."

"Really?" asked Pietro, raising an eyebrow. "Then explain why there are so many spikes in the walls."

"I have a few accidents! Like no one does!"

"If you had perfect control over your powers then you wouldn't have accidents."

"Oh so you never had trouble with your powers once or twice?"

"Daniels, I've had my powers for as long as I can remember. I've been a mutant since day one. I was trained at a young age. Maybe I did have some trouble with my powers when I was younger. _Maybe_. But I learned how to control my powers and not make mistakes and have accidents. You you don't learn to control your spikes, then you could seriously hurt someone. People have to scramble for cover when you sneeze."

Evan stayed silent.

"Now shut up and let me help you."

* * *

Review, review.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you grow spikes on your own?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah," said Evan, growing spikes all over his body. "And I can retract them." They went back into his body.

"Every good."

"I've had my powers for a few months and I have pretty good control over them. I hope to be an X-Man someday."

Pietro frowned. "An X-Man?"

"Yeah. My Auntie O is one. That's why I came here. To find her and joined the X-Men."

'Auntie O. Is he talking about Ororo? He's Storm's nephew?'

"The X-Men are so cool!" said Evan.

Pietro glared. "No, they're not. But if you want to be one, fine. Whatever. But you'll never be one if you don't train. The X-Men train everyday. They don't just sit around or skateboard all day. If you want to be an X-Man, then work for it."

Evan nodded.

"Good. Let's practise shooting spikes."

"Already know that! Watch!"

Evan was going to shoot a spike at a tree, but accidentally hit Pietro's knee.

"(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)!" screamed Pietro.

"Dude, that's one of the top seven bad words you shouldn't say," said Evan.

Pietro gave Evan a death look.

This was going to be a long practise session.

* * *

Paige was watching Pietro train Evan from inside the house. Her sister Melody went to her side.

"What are you doing, sis?" asked Melody.

"Huh? Who me? Nothing," said Paige.

"Nothing? Or checking out Pietro?"

"What? Check _him _out? Ha! Good one!"

"It's okay if you like him."

"Who would like him? He's selfish, cocky, quick tempered, and a cusser. He was swearing earlier. He yelled one of the baddest swear words there is."

"I heard. And saw why. What would you do if you were shot in the knee?"

Paige didn't answer.

"You gotta admit," said Melody. "He is kinda hot."

"No, he's not," said Paige.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Pietro walked into the house, a scowl on his face. Dry blood was on his clothes.

"So, how was training?" asked Sam.

"Terrible," grumbled Pietro. "He stabbed me ten time today."

"Ouch."

"And he doesn't listen or takes things seriously."

"He's just a kid."

"When I was his age, I was going on missions! If I didn't take it seriously, I could've been killed!"

"Well, that's you. Evan isn't going on missions anytime soon."

"He wants to. Says he wants to be an _X-Man_."

Pietro said the word "X-Man" with distaste.

"You really hate the X-Men, don't you?" said Sam.

"You have no idea," muttered Pietro.

He flopped onto the couch.

"I've been meaning to ask," said Sam. "Have you found a job yet?"

"No. No one hires mutants."

"Yeah. Tough getting a job when you're a mutant."

"I'm starting to think I should just go to Genosha and put up with my little sister. She's better then Spyke-Boy and your sister."

"You're father is king of Genosha, right?"

"Not anymore. My twin sister is queen now."

Pietro closed his eyes.

'Wanda. I miss you, sis.'

"I heard your dad kicked you out of Genosha," said Sam. "Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," said Pietro.

'Why did you leave me, Father? Where are you now?'

He got off the couch and headed toward his room.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Pietro was throwing target disks and Evan had to try and hit them with his spikes.

"Come on!" shouted Pietro. "You only hit three!"

"You're throwing them too fast!"

"Am not! It I was, then you wouldn't have even hit one!"

Evan kept trying to hit the targets, but could spike one.

"Session's over," said Pietro, annoyed. "Get out of here."

Evan went inside.

Pietro wiped his face with a towel. Then he folded it up and covered his face with it and screamed, hoping the towel was muffling the scream.

He heard someone laughing. Pietro turned around to see Jean-Paul laughing his ass off.

"What the (beep) do you want, Beaubier?" snapped Pietro.

"Language, Maximoff," said Jean-Paul with a smirk. "Someone's in a bad mood."

"You think? That kid's driving me crazy!"

"Be patient. He'll get better."

"Oh yes! And by the time he does, I'll be one big bloody mess!"

Pietro stormed into the house.

* * *

Pietro was resting on the couch. He felt someone slap him in the face with a pillow.

"The hell?"

"Hi," said Evan.

Pietro glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"Drive me to the mall.

"What am I? Your chauffeur? Ask someone else."

"Everyone else is busy. All you're doing is sleeping on the couch."

"I'm sleeping because you wore me out."

"Please, Mr. Maximoff. If you do this, I won't ever ask you to take me again."

"Why do you want to go?"

"I wanna get out of the house. I'm tired of sitting around here. And I can't go by myself because the M.R.D. could get me. So please."

Pietro thought about it. He could get out of the house for awhile.

"Fine."

* * *

Leave a review please.


	11. Chapter 11

The mall was filled with people. Pietro and Evan were in it, standing by the giant fountain.

"Okay," said Pietro. "We'll stay for about three hours. Meet me back here after the three hours. Got it?"

"Got it," said Evan.

They went their separate ways.

* * *

Evan was in the arcade, playing a race-car game.

"Hey," said a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked to be eighteen. "Mind if I versed you?"

"Go ahead," said Evan. "But I'll win."

They played about ten time. Evan won four time, the other boy won six.

"Good game."

"Yeah," said Evan. "My name's Evan Daniels. Who are you?"

"I'm Bobby Drake."

"There you are, Bobby.

A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes came there way.

"Hey, Kitty," said Bobby. "Evan, this is my girlfriend Kitty Pryde."

"S'up," said Evan.

"Hi," said Kitty.

"Hey, Evan, wanna hang with us?" asked Bobby.

"Sure."

* * *

Pietro was sitting in the food court. He was drinking coffee.

He smirked when he noticed a familiar brunet man with sunglasses and a woman with red hair.

Summers and Grey,' thought Pietro.

Jean was sitting at a table and Scott went to get their food.

"Hello, Jean," said Pietro, sitting next to her.

"Pietro," said Jean. "Didn't think you'd stick around. I thought since Magneto was no longer king, you'd stay in Genosha with your sister."

"Thought I'd stay in New York for awhile. What are you doing with someone like Summers? You should be with a real man."

Jean smiled. "Know any real men?"

Pietro smirked. "I like girl who play how to get like you do."

The sound of someone clearing their throat reached Pietro's ears.

He turned around to see Scott. Behind his shades, Scott was glaring hard at Pietro.

"Stay away from my girl, Maximoff."

"Or what?" challenged Pietro. "What are you going to do about it, Summers?"

Scott reached for his shades to blast Pietro out of the food court, but Jean stopped him.

"Scott, no. Not with so many people here."

Scott lowered his hand.

"Let's go, Jean," said Scott.

Pietro smirked.

* * *

Leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

Pietro and Evan drove home in the car Sam let them borrow to go to the mall.

"Had fun?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah," said Evan.

"Good. Now don't expect me to take you again."

"Alright."

Once they got back home, Evan went to his room.

Pietro went to the kitchen and found Paige there.

"Don't mind me," said Pietro. "Evil bastard here just wants some beer."

"Go ahead," said Paige, poring herself some wine.

Pietro pulled a bottle out of the fridge.

"That was nice of you," said Paige. "Taking Evan to the mall."

"I just wanted to get out of the house," said Pietro.

He sat down and took a sip of his beer.

"I'm impressed with you, Pietro."

"How so?"

"Everyone, even Sam, gave up on teaching Evan, but you stuck to it."

"I've been tempted, I'll admit."

"But you never gave into temptation. That's impressive."

Pietro smirked. "Hey, teaching the kid is a challenge and I never back down from a challenge."

For once, the two had a civil conversation. They talked and drank until they started to get drunk.

"You know (hic) you're kinda cute," slurred Paige.

"And (hic) you're kinda (hic) hot," slurred Pietro.

"Most mutants who have super speed are skinny twigs, but you have a great looking body."

"You got a great body yourself. And a great butt."

Paige sat in Pietro's lap.

"I think I wanna kiss," purred Paige.

"Then kiss me," Pietro purred back.

Their lips met.

* * *

Pietro woke up in bed.

'What happened yesterday?' he thought.

Then he saw Paige in his bed.

'Holy crap.'

"Wake up," he said softly, shaking her a bit.

Paige moaned but finally woke up. She looked at Pietro and sat up.

"What did we do?" she asked.

"It," answered Pietro.

* * *

Review, review, review.


	13. Chapter 13

Two Weeks Later

Pietro and Paige had become a couple. They no longer fought and Pietro now found Paige pleasant to be with.

Now only Evan was the problem.

Today, Pietro was teaching him hand-to-hand combat.

"Punch harder!" ordered Pietro. "Defence! Dodge! Kick! Kick! Move! Dammit!"

Evan fall back and landed on his ass.

"Ow!"

"Pathetic!" snarled Pietro. "That was pathetic! You'll never be an X-Man at this rate!"

"Shut up!" yelled Evan. "All you do is yell at me!"

"Of course I yell at you! You make me want to scream my friggin' head off! You're a terrible student!"

"No! You're just a terrible teacher!"

"You have no proof! You're the first person I ever trained! But I have proof you're a terrible student! Everyone who tried to train you gave up on you! Even Sam! Even he couldn't put up with you!"

"(Beep) you, man! I don't need your crap!"

"And I don't need to put up with you! I'm done trying to train you! Get lost!"

"Gladly!"

Evan stormed away.

* * *

Evan was riding his skateboard in the city.

'Stupid Maximoff yelling at me and telling me I'm no good! Who does he think he is?'

Evan was deep in thought that he wasn't aware of the M.R.D. van following him.

"This kid's a mutant," said one of the goons in the van.

"Let's get him!"

They got out and surrounded Evan

"Freeze, punk!"

'Uh, ho,' thought Evan.

"Grab him!"

Evan popped some spikes out of his arm and shot them at the M.R.D. officers.

He skateboarded away.

'They won't get me! I'll get away! Then I'll join the X-Men and be an X-Man called Spyke. Then I'll rub it in Mr. Maximoff's face.'

Some kind of rope wrapped around Evan, knocking him off his board. It electrocuted him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Evan kept screaming and struggling, trying to break free, but nothing worked. He kept at it until he passed out cold.

* * *

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Pietro sat in a chair. Paige was messaging his neck and upper back.

"You need to calm down," said Paige. "You're stressing yourself out."

"That kid just frustrates me," growled Pietro. "He can't do anything right. I'm done being his mentor."

"Don't say that. You can't quit. If you don't help him, who will? I know it hasn't been easy, but I know you can help Evan. And I thought you never backed down from a challenge."

Pietro sighed. "Alright. The kid maybe a pain the the ass and a pathetic excuse of a mutant, but I guess I can give it one more shot. If I can't teach him, who will? Who could?"

"There you go."

Someone knocked on the door. Paige went to get it.

When she came back, she had a surprised look on her face.

"Something wrong?" asked Pietro.

"Someone's here to see you," said Paige.

Pietro went to see who it was. His eyes went wide.

"Father?"

Erik Lehnsherr, AKA Magneto, stood before him wearing normal clothing.

"Hello, Son."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you. May I came in?"

Pietro let him inside. The two went into the living room.

"Why are you here? Why did you left?"

"I left because I thought it was for the best. I used you your whole life and I thought you'd be better off without me."

"I choice you over my twin. I could've stayed, but I went with you."

"I know. I'm sorry. And I know saying sorry doesn't do anything, but I am sorry."

Pietro was silent for awhile.

"It doesn't matter now," said Pietro. "I'm not mad. And I was fine. I made some friends here."

"And I see you have a girlfriend as well."

Pietro smiled. "Yeah. Paige is great. She's nice and adept at the programming and operation of computers."

"Sound like an intelligent young woman."

"She is."

Erik folded his hands. "There's something else."

"What's wrong?"

"It's about a boy you know. Evan is his name, right?"

"What about Evan?"

"The M.R.D. has him."

"What!"

Pietro shot up.

"Those creeps have him!"

"Easy, Pietro."

"Dang it! The kid may be a slacker, but he doesn't deserve to rot there!"

"So what do you intend to do?"

"I'm going to save him."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

Evan sat in an M.R.D. cell alone. He could see the other mutants held in other cells and the guards watching over them.

'I should've listened to Sam,' thought Evan. 'He warned me this would happen. Now I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life.'

No one was coming for him.

* * *

Pietro was looking from a distance with binoculars at an M.R.D. facility.

"Well?" asked Paige.

"Here's the plan," said Pietro. "I run us in there undetected, you hack into their computers to see where the captures mutants are held, then we bust Evan and the other mutants out."

Pietro carried Paige on his back and ran inside the place.

"Okay. You go this way, I'll go that way," said Pietro.

They split up. Shortly after they split up, Paige bumped into one of the guards.

"Word of advice," said Paige. "Don't bother pulling out your gun."

But the guard reached for his gun anyway.

Paige sighed.

* * *

Pietro ran running around twenty guards, knocking them all out.

"Next time try harder, boys."

He ran off. Pietro found the control room and saw Paige was already there.

"Well?"

"I found the location of the prisoners," said Paige.

* * *

Evan sighed. He was so bored there.

The someone stood in front of his cell.

"Hey, kid. Did you miss me?"

"Pietro!" cried Evan. "Man am I glad you're here!"

"Hang on. I'll get you out in a sec."

Soon all the cell doors opened.

"Hey, thanks," said one mutant.

"Follow us," said Paige.

Some M.R.D. guards stood in their way. They had to fight their way out.

"I'm a hydrokinetic," one mutant said. "I control water. But I can't make it. If I had some water, I could wash them away."

"Spyke!" shouted Pietro. "Quick! Hit the sprinklers with a spike! Do it now!"

Evan shot a spike at the sprinklers on the ceiling. Water gushed out and the hydrokinetic mutant used the water to clear the way of M.R.D. guards.

"Nice job, kid," said Pietro once there were far from the facility. "There's hope for you yet."

Evan smiled a bit.

* * *

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Six Months Later

"You ready?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah," said Evan. "I'm ready."

Pietro, Paige, and Evan stood outside the X-Mansion.

Paige knocked on the door.

Logan was the one who answered it. He took one look at Pietro and growled.

"What are _you _doing here, bub?"

"Easy, Wolverine," said Pietro, putting his hands up in defence. "I didn't come here for trouble. I came so Evan could see his aunt."

"Evan? Aunt?"

"Who is it, Logan?"

Ororo came to the door. She gasped.

"Evan?"

"Auntie O!" cried Evan.

Ororo gave Evan a big hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. And I came to join the X-Men."

"Sorry, kid," said Logan. "But you're too young."

"As I recall," said Pietro. "Iceman and Shadowcat are kids too. And Evan may be a kid, but he was trained well. Give him a chance."

"Logan," Ororo whispered to him. "We could use all the help we can get. Remember when the Professor showed us."

Logan remember the vision of the Age Of Apocalypse the Professor showed them all too way.

"Alright," said Logan. "Let's see what you got."

* * *

"That was awesome, Evan!" exclaimed Bobby.

"Nice job!" complemented Kitty.

"Thanks," said Evan.

"Not bad, Porcupine," said Logan. "Welcome to the X-Men."

Evan smiled.

"He did it," Paige said to Pietro.

"Of course he did. He had me to train him."

"Now what?"

"We go home."

"Hey," Evan said, going over to them. "Guess this is goodbye."

"Not goodbye," said Paige. "We can still see each other. You'll just be living here now."

"I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too."

Pietro held out his hand.

"I'll be seein' ya, kid."

Evan shook him hand.

"Thanks for being my mentor."

"Only did so you'd stop shooting spikes randomly and almost kill people."

"Right."

Evan went back to his new friends.

Pietro looked at Paige.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
